Naruto: Fox with a Mask
by DreamerOwl
Summary: Naruto shunned by the villagers in a cruel way which earns a Death God's favor. How will he ever cope with what happens? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Please note that this is my first story which will not exactly be all that great but that will change with more experience as I write it. I hope you will all still enjoy the story despite it being my first one and the possible grammar and spelling mistakes that may occur through out the story.

**Rating: **M-MA

**Warning: **Adult language, Violence, Lemons, and etc…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach characters or ideas from either series as I do not make any profit off this story nor claim ownership though I can only dream I could…

**Prologue**

Black was the sky set in eternal darkness the only source of light being the moon revealing a white domed fortress in a desert setting yet ever so silent as if meant to hide away something or some one from the world…Zeroing down through one of the few openings in the fortress zooming past so many corridors and passages throughout it meant only for those inhabitants of the fortress as we come to a room so strangely arranged as a throne room as a single man sits on a marbled throne currently absorbed in what he is watching on a screen above him as a panel opens from a nearby wall admitting a early to mid twenty-year-old person, who is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He bears unusual silver hair which has a purple tint to it, also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile while walking closer to the seated man.

"So this where you got off to." The silver haired man states nonchalantly turned towards the other man still absorbed in what he's watching.

"Indeed Gin, I have found something amusing." Intones the man sitting on the throne featured with brown scholarly hair swept back except for a strand of hair hanging in face his expression clearly showing pure amusement at what he sees.

Showing on the screen before the two men is a small six year old blonde blue eyed whisker faced child running from a crowd of angry villagers in hot pursuit the child's face showing nothing but true fear for his young life with good reason as several masked people seem to be gaining on him from the roof tops along side him as the majority of the mob chase the child on the street.

"Why, why every time it's my birthday does this have to happen to me!" Yells the blonde struggling to run faster as he is pelted with rocks and kunai from the masked figures on the rooftops combined with villagers following on foot still chasing the small boy without relent.

"Poor little guy, he ain't gonna last long the way he's playing mouse in this mouse and cat game," comments the man Gin taking interest.

"Freak! Demon! Abomination! Monster!" The villagers yell chanting as a mantra the words only giving the small boy more reason to go into alleyways in his efforts to lose them. This proved to be short lived as some one constantly gave away the blonde's position as the rest of villagers came forcing the boy to keep moving in the narrowing alleyways. That is, until he came to a dead end completely without any exits since not only the obvious one was taken up by the villagers but the masked figures above them pretty much sealed his fate.

"How unlucky for him, wouldn't you agree Aizen-sama?" Gin says taking a moment to face the said person who remained silent to which Gin simply returned his attention to the screen.

The mob finally cornering the small blonde boy who began to clearly tremble in fear as some of the more burly muscled villagers moved forward to him but what truly caught the eye in the dim moonlight in the scene was their weapons ranging from simple farming tools to spiked flails.

"Please…Don't hurt me! I have not done anything to any of you!" Cries the small teary blue eyed boy trembling violently.

Despite the boy's protests they kept advancing towards him brandishing their weapons with mad glee all swarming towards the boy whose scream rang out with the sound of splattering blood and the sick sound of bones crunching in the air as the two men watched intently unknowingly dropping both their current expressions at this new development as the screams continued and continued...

It was some time later the villagers left along with their masked comrades leaving the blood spilt smelling alleyway back to their homes leaving the blood covered body of the alleyway's victim behind them clearly intent on leaving him where he was. Both men remained intent watching more then ever before as the same small boy who any one would obviously think dead rose to his feet shakily shivering visibly while calling out for help in such a weak voice limping away with sheer will alone…

"Truly a scary child to have to live a life like that let alone survive," compliments Gin surprisingly smiling genuinely.

"Indeed." Aizen dryly comments while rising from his throne slowly walking away.

"I guess show's over," Gin says breaking out into his traditional mock smile touching the power button.

"Any one…If there's any one out there…I don't care who you are or what but I need help I'm hurt and have been unable to reach my full potential." Says the bloody small boy whose eyes burn with determination despite his obvious pain.

Gin chuckles a sound unusual since he does not seem the type of guy who would echoing loud enough stopping Aizen who looked back at Gin curiously.

"Please…If any one can hear me…I don't want to die," says the blood covered child collapsing loudly in the silence fading into unconsciousness.

A silence follows as the two face each other neither moving a single muscle or even speaking but at some point Gin nods his head as if by some hidden command a light erupts from his fingertips as it disappears into the screen as he presses the power button as the screen blacks out entirely.

"Gin, we are going," Aizen simply states as he turns around once more leaving the room as Gin walks to exit taking one last look at the black screen breaking into his usual mock smile slightly larger then normal.

"Will you regret this to your death or truly make use of it to live…? Naruto Uzamaki…" Gin whispers finally leaving as the panel shuts without a sound plunging the room into darkness.

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** The next one will be a time skip to when Naruto graduates as there is a reason for this which I can't say without spoiling it for everyone. Sorry if this was short or hurried in some ways but that is mostly because it's a first for me.


	2. Chapter 1 Hidden Experiment

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait on the update I was playing with two timelines for this story which I might put into a second one. Just so people know there probably won't be any lemons for awhile in the story since I feel that only the adults in the show should be doing said actions…Still please enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Does not claim ownership of Naruto or Bleach…Need I say more?

**Chapter One**

"_All life is a experiment. The more experiments you make the better,"_

**Ralph Waldo Emerson.**

They say bad things happen for a reason as does the good ones, yet despite this simple reason or fact some may argue that it is not enough so usually something or _some one_ ends up being the scapegoat to appease the needs of the many…So here enters Konoha, the Hidden Ninja Leaf village on a glorious sun lit day not a single cloud in the sky the peaceful breeze hinting nothing then what will occur as our view from the sky narrows down to the streets filled with villagers abode living a seemingly carefree life with several ninjas walking amongst the crowds some in plain sight, some from above from the walls, and others still in the shadows…

Over the roof tops of the villagers homes we come to none other then the Hokage's Tower well guarded then usual signifying a Council Meeting taking place several Anbu's on the move for the slightest hint of trouble or danger. Moving through the Hokage Tower through the halls and past the closing doors that signal the beginning of the infamous Council Meeting between the Hokage himself, his personal advisors, the clan heads of each ninja clan and several civilian appointed people by their fellow villagers.

Taking a small puff from his pipe the smoke rising up slowly to the ceiling as the Hokage gruffly spoke to those gathered in the room. "Good. Every one's here and accounted for finally, so let the Council Meeting proceed."

The Hokage whose name is **Hiruzen Sarutobi;** a aged man that many say should have long retired from the position glanced about the room as a majority of people were fidgety, or nervous under his watchful eyes with the exception of most the ninja clan heads, his advisors **Homura Mitokado** and **Koharu Utatane**, and his arch-rival **Danzo Shimura**, masking his emotions so well some said he does not have any considering his tactics then his 'view' on politics.

Sarutobi could only shake his head as no one else volunteered to speak considering what this Council Meeting was about Uzumaki Naruto, or the Kyuubi No Yoko as fools blindly thought despite the Third's law and that he asked people to honor the Fourth Hokage's wishes but it seemed his fears were only to be confirmed constantly as the people of Konoha did not wish to oblige.

Pinching his nose in some hope of avoiding the impending headache Sarutobi was likely to receive he spoke once more. "I think it's safe to say we know why we all here and what the subject is."

Several mutterings responded to this as the Third ignored it all intently observing them all before continuing. "As you all know, it is far too late to enroll Naruto Uzumaki as a Genin since they all have already been paired up in Genin teams and also," the Sarutobi eyed Danzo harshly before speaking again.

"To determine his _upbringing_ under Danzo and to confirm Naruto's placement within the ninja system which may not be easy depending on how he was _raised," _Sarutobi stated not taking his eyes off Danzo.

To say there would be respected silence is a understatement as a majority of the people within the room voiced it was 'insane and ludicrous' making Naruto a shinobi _publicly_ since it was not official even with Danzo enlisting him into the 'Root' program then going as far as to be his legal _Guardian_. But this wasn't opposed greatly since Danzo kept Naruto away from every one in the village which suited a lot of people opposed to Naruto in general despite the few that would protest Naruto deserved a chance to become a regular shinobi like any one else.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi bellowed his killer intent flaring to quiet further attempts to argue.

"Now," Sarutobi looked about the room coldly, visibly showing the outburst he had witnessed did NOT amuse him and seeing that every one had decided to finally be quiet spoke quickly, "Danzo, you may speak."

Danzo clearly amused by the recent argument leaned up his cane tapping the floor once as he gruffly said "It is wise to say that it's best Uzumaki Naruto is kept as is all considered and has greatly improved under my guidance."

"Exactly how _much_ has he improved?" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at this.

"Enough that no one will have a easy time picking on him." Danzo coolly replied.

There were some nervous mutterings at this statement from the civilian side of Council as some looked outraged from the ninja clan heads.

**Tsume Inuzuka** scoffed at this by replying "That's all well and good but what of his ability to work with others? Given your…_tutelage,_ I can't help but wonder exactly how well he can work within a squad which is important."

**Hiashi Hyuga** commented "I believe it's probably for the best Uzumaki stays with Danzo as Tsume pointed out he has little or no companions with the other Genin."

**Shibi Aburame** remained stoic in the debate as did the other ninja clan heads; **Choza Akimichi**, **Shikaku Nara**, and **Inoichi Yamanaka** opted to be quiet musing over their owns thoughts on the subject at hand. Both advisors were busy murmuring with each other when Sarutobi was not looking at them as it went back and forth over whether Naruto Uzumaki could even be considered a ninja at all despite his enlistment in 'Root'.

Most argued Naruto should be sent to the academy properly working his way up but this was shot down immediately by the Third Hokage since it would not do considering Naruto would be behind his age group even more if they proceeded that way.

After more pointless arguments Sarutobi had enough. "Since no one has offered _any_ pleasant solutions," Sarutobi glared at the civilian section at that point. "I will put Naruto on a special status being a Genin only having to answer to me being by himself."

By this point the silence was so intense you could drop a pin and hear it in the silence of the speechless meeting room at the Third's statement. Thankfully before almost everyone else in the meeting had regained their ability to speak Danzo spoke up.

"While I might not agree but I would like to make it a more workable idea by offering a partner Uzumaki Naruto has done well with whilst in the 'Root' ranks and someone who could report any troubles they encounter be it trainning or otherwise."

Hiashi exploded at this. "The idea of having someone who has not entered the academy that everyone else had to go through is unacceptable! Yet, not only that he will only answer to the Third Hokage with only a single partner to be on his team!"

"What a drag." (Sorry, truly couldn't resist. If you don't know _who_ that is you need help... SERIOUSLY.)

Once again the room erupted into heated argument as Sarutobi could be seen pulling his hokage hat over his face with a sweat drop behind his head quietly murmuring "Kill me now."

**Meanwhile...**

Within the infamous 'Root' headquarters we find our main hero, Naruto Uzumaki busy consuming a bowl of ramen. But, if one looks close enough they would see it to be oddly enough vegetarian style without any pork or beef inside it.

Even stranger if one looked around they would find his home utterly empty in the re-guard he had only the essentials. A comfortable bed to sleep in a moderate sized room, a average kitchen, a small office and finally combined enormous living room with only a dark green carpet plus a couch accompanied by a wooden chair.

Finished eating Naruto walks over to the sink cleaning his bowl the sunlight revealing his appearance, to be dressed in Root cloth adorned with Anbu style armor; a brown cape with a hood covering his head from view with a fox shaped mask also covering his face though if one had to say something unique about his looks it would be his hunch back shape as though he was born with a deformity.

After drying his bowl setting it with the others Naruto turned around walking to the middle of enormous living room when he grunted falling forward collapsing as a kunai embedded in his back in his spine bleeding profusely as two men entered from the open window in the kitchen.

"So much for Danzo's little pet...It was harder getting past that sleeping Root guard then this trash." The two men clearly revealed in the sunlight to be main branch Hyugas' wearing their recently acquired Jonin vests their lavender-gray tinted white eyes taking in their surroundings.

"Kami...This freak is uglier than I thought with that hunch back of his, Heza."

"Yeah, I know Hirolo. So let's just cut off his head and take it back with us. The elders will no doubt be pleased." Heza stepped towards Naruto's fallen body pulling out a katana placing it above his neck before bringing it up slicing it down with a resounding...

_POOF._

"It can't be...A bunshinjutsu!" Heza exclaims while thinking 'Not any bunshinjutsu but it was without a doubt...The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Which is a Jonin level move that was even forbidden so how, HOW does this freak know this move!'.

"Listen, Hirolo. We may be in trouble he's stronger than we thought so better be on guard alright?"

No answer comes.

"Hirolo, this is NOT time for one of your stupid death jokes. I'm not in the mood." Heza curtly says while maintaining his guard.

Softly a sound reaches Heza's ears.

_DRIP._

Heza's eyes begin to widen with unmistakable horror growing with every second.

_DRIP, DRIP._

"No...It's not...You couldn't have..." Heza barely whispers.

_DRIP, DRIP, DRIP._

Forgetting his Katana Heza turns around immediately only to find to his immense horror a gruesome sight that would only make his eyes wider then already were. (Which is a lot!)

Hirolo stood there motionless with his own Kunai logged in his own neck slowly falling.

Collapsed on the floor lay the fallen Hirolo, behind him stood Naruto. His mask turned toward Heza even when hiding his face from view projected the single thought sending shivers down Heza's spine. _Emptiness._

Heza was no push over despite recently getting Jonin status having trained daily with the aid of his elders like anyone else in the main branch family of the Hyuga. Heza was no genius but he worked tirelessly to earn the approval of his family with his younger brother Hirolo in line.

They both knew the risks of this mission like any other shinobi. There was certainly no turning back once they sped off to the Root headquarters, then slipped the Root guard the drug to keep him knocked out while they assassinated Danzo's pet that should have long dead with the Forth Hokage's honorable sacrifice.

'This is nothing like I expected. He hasn't even used his demonic power and he already killed my brother without a problem.' Heza thought furiously his **Byakugan **in action.

Naruto hadn't moved from where he stood. Facing Heza his mask oblivious to Heza's angry gaze locked on it.

"Don't expect me to beg for my life because if there's one thing I going to do. It will be me killing you!" Heza glared at Naruto with obvious killer intent.

"..."

"Any last words demon? Not that you deserve it, but as a noble shinobi from a respected clan I will at least hear your dying words if nothing else, but to please my elders." Heza spat at Naruto.

_"_Emotions lead one to hate...and hate leads one to conflict and war..."

Heza scoffed "I should have known you'd waste my time spewing Danzo's preaching."

"Get ready to die freak. Cause where you are going is not going to be giving you mercy like me." Dropping into his family's famous stance Heza gathers his chakra.

"You are within range of my..." Heza coldly says.

_DRIP._

"Impossible..." Heza coughs up blood eyes fearfully despite Naruto being motionless.

Looking down Heza sees his own katana impaling him through the heart from behind as he glances behind him to see a boy with short ink-black hair, ink black eyes, and extremely pale skin smiling at him with no emotion.

"You really should have learned from your brother's death Heza-chan." Said the dark haired boy still smiling as he twisted the katana in Heza's body cutting into it with a sick squelch as the blood poured from the wound.

With a grunt fell the last Hyuga assassin slipping down from the katana with a wet splat as his blood streamed out heavily.

"My, my, Hyuga's bled pretty bad even when they roughly the closest to us."

"..."

Laying the weapon beside the fallen Hyuga the dark haired boy swept his arm across his chest and bowed to Naruto slightly.

"My sincerest apologies for keeping you waiting Naruto-san."

"No need Sai. Your assistance was impeccable." Naruto also bows slightly to Sai.

Sai nods slowly. "So what shall we do with these two?"

Naruto moves forward opening the front door to his home before turning his head back to Sai.

"The lab." Naruto walks off after seeing Sai's oh so subtle nod as he picks up the bodies in each arm carrying them while shutting Naruto's door with a simple click.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: **Originally I had planed something re-guarding the Council Meeting but I suddenly thought of this scene with Naruto and just felt it was totally needed after playing a little Prototype for the Xbox 360. I'm doing my best to lengthen the fan-fiction but if people prefer it being this short I have no problems with that so review and let me know your thoughts my viewers.


End file.
